In the hydraulic and pneumatic fields, rotary fluid couplings are generally known for connecting a stationary element to a rotating element while maintaining fluid communication between the two elements. Accordingly, known rotary fluid couplings may include a stationary component that is coupled to the stationary element and a rotatable component that is coupled to the rotating element. A conduit running through the stationary and rotatable components permits fluid to flow through the rotary fluid coupling from the stationary element to the rotating element.
One or more seals are typically provided between the stationary and rotatable components to prevent fluid from leaking from the conduit to an exterior of the rotary fluid coupling. For example, O-rings or similar seal structures are disposed between the stationary and rotating components to prevent leaks. Because these seal structures engage both the stationary and rotatable components of the rotary fluid coupling, they are subject to wear during rotation of the rotatable component, causing seal failure and requiring replacement.